Video Games
by Covered By Roses
Summary: Carlisle and Esme go out on a night out. All human. Based around Lana Del Rey's Video Games.


Hey everyone.

This fanfic is based around Lana Del Rey's Video Games. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Lana Del Rey's amazing Video Games. I also don't make a profit from this.

Swinging on the old wooden swing in the backyard with my wild, unruly caramel curls flying behind me I can't help, but think of him. A car pulls up interrupting my train of thought and I glance up to see the car. A black Mercedes with blacked out windows. I know immediately that it's his car. Carlisle Cullen's car. He rolls down the window and the sunlight glimmers off his blond hair.

He whistles my name and calls with a lopsided grin, "Get over here!"

I smile at him and begin to approach the car. He climbs out of the car and as soon as I get to him he pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses my lips lightly.

"You wanna go out for a drink tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say nodding, "Just let me get changed first."

He laughs, a glorious sound, "Whatever you say, baby."

I thread my fingers through his and drag him threw the backdoor of my house. I stop in the kitchen and tell him, "Help yourself."

I leave the kitchen and go through the living room. I can see him opening up a beer and taking it to the kitchen counter from the reflection on the glass panels in the door. I climb the stairs, enter my room and make my way to my wardrobe. I rummage through it until I find a sun dress which I know is Carlisle's favourite. I slip off my shorts and pull my top off over my head and as I turn around I see Carlisle leaning against the door frame watching me get undressed. I smirk at him and pull the sun dress over my head. As soon as I feel the material slip over my hips, I feel Carlisle's arms around my waist and his lips on my neck, leaving feather light kisses across my collar, neck and jaw.

He lets go of me and says "I'll wait downstairs for you."

He slips out of the room and goes downstairs. I go into the bath room and put his favourite perfume on. I sweep some light foundation onto my skin and line my eyes in black eyeliner with cat flicks at the sides. I can't do much for my hair so I place a hairband in it and leave the wild curls spilling over my shoulders. I go back into my room and grab my sandals and before I leave I grab my phone and purse and place it into my bag. I walk down the stairs and see Carlisle sitting on the sofa watching a game on the TV. As soon as I enter the room his eyes are on me.

"Who'd you get all dressed up for?" he asks, smirking. He already knows my answers

"You. It's all for you," I smile. Everything I do is for him, I think to myself.

"So pretty," he coos.

He switches off the TV and stands up to face me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pushes me up against the wall kissing me roughly. I kiss him back and entwine my hands in his hair while his hand slide down my side and rest on my hips. I pull back from him, breathless and rest my forehead against his.

"We should probably get a move on," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders leading me out the back door.

We arrive at the bar. It's an old fashion bar that most people our age would even look at. It's an old wooden tavern complete with pool and wild darts, old men drinking their sorrows away and the more than occasional fight. I like it though, it has an old fashion charm about it.

"What do you want to drink, baby?" Carlisle asks, dragging me towards the bar.

"Umm... cherry schnapps," I reply.

"Pool or darts tonight?"

"Can't we play both?" I ask, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, baby," he says, pulling me toward a pool table.

He lets me take the brake shot and we play for a while. He beats me as usual and pulls me into a long, slow kiss. His prize as he calls it, not that I'm objecting though.

I lead him to the darts bored and again he lets me take the first shot. I get a bulls eye with one of my three darts. He takes his go and does the same. We continue back and forth for over an hour, stopping now and then to buy more drinks. We soon give the darts up, both of us are unable to beat the other. We sit at a table drinking until the bar closes. We stumble out of the bar with the other costumers. Carlisle has his arms tightly around my waist and all I can see are stars. We watch the others fall while we stumble along together and all I can think of is that this is my idea of fun.

I wrote this about a year ago and did post it once. I took it down and edited it slightly...then forgot about it :L. Anyways it was my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review xx


End file.
